Realms
Realms are separate instances of the world of Aberoth that allow players to battle the same enemies at the same time without interfering with each other. Each realm operates independently, and players have limited interaction with each other across different realms. Known Realms There are eight known realms, each associated with a different school of scrolls. Players have an increased chance of perfectly casting scrolls in the realm corresponding with the school they are training. The eight realms are represented by the following colors, names, and schools of scrolls: All realms are nearly identical in appearance with complete synchronization of day-night and lunar cycles. Common and Arcane Realms There are two different types of realms: common and arcane. Every new player starts in a common realm, which is that player's home realm. All common realms are essentially identical to other common realms. Common realms are represented by a circular indicator at the bottom right corner of the screen. The color of the indicator matches the color of the realm and its corresponding school of scrolls. Arcane realms are a special type of realm accessed through Tavelor's Inn. All players from all common realms can access the same arcane realms and interact there. Arcane realms may eventually have significant differences from the common realms and from other arcane realms. Arcane realms are represented by a triangular indicator at the bottom right corner of the screen. As with common realms, the color of the indicator matches the color of the realm and its corresponding school of scrolls. The arcane realm of energy appears to be the only accessible arcane realm at this time. Common and arcane realms are nearly identical in appearance with complete synchronization of day-night and lunar cycles. Realm Travel Realm to Realm Players can travel to and from different realms by hitting specific realm orbs floating in the Orb Room located in the Black Bat Cave. The color and brightness of each realm orb corresponds with the color and brightness of its school of scrolls. Members who have a well-rested level of 10 percent or more can travel at any time, paying for the trip with the entirety of their rest. Any attempts to travel with less than 10 percent rest will result in momentary exhaustion similar to that of light sleep. Non-members can make the same journey as members but can travel only to realms with orbs that are glowing. Upon arrival, the destination realm is set as the player's new home realm and they see the following message: To and From Common and Arcane Realms Travel to and from common and arcane realms is restricted to Aberoth members as Tavelor's Inn is the only location to offer access. Currently, the common realm can be accessed by hitting the painting of the home located in Tavelor's Inn. The arcane realm can be accessed by hitting the fireplace. When players travel, they see a flash of color associated with the realm they are in. The indicator at the bottom right corner of the screen changes to a circle for a common realm or a triangle for an arcane realm. Players also see one of the following messages: Cross-Realm Zones Tavelor's Inn, Gurun's cave, the Orb Room, and guild and personal vaults serve as cross-realm zones in Aberoth in which players from different realms can interact. The names of players in other realms will be displayed in italics. Lore Every friendly NPC around Aberoth has something to say about realms.